Rain
by silvestial
Summary: She woke up to a world so different from her own. Demogorgon SI-OC. Yes, it's exactly what it sounds like.


_I do not own Stranger Things._

* * *

Her first memory of this new life is of struggling to get out of something.

A thick, viscous fluid clings to her skin, hindering her efforts but she slides out by wiggling.

She can't feel her arms or legs or anything, really.

It's probably something she should be worrying about but for some reason, she feels no hurry.

Her world is still cast in black and she's completely unable to see but somehow all feels right in the world.

Emotions are a thing of the past, it seems.

That's alright.

Emotions were what got her here in the first place and she's not exactly eager to see if she reincarnates again.

* * *

For a while, nothing happens.

She doesn't sleep but she's never exactly awake either.

Nothing moves, not that she would be able to see if something did because she's still blind, but she gets the feeling she'd sense it if it did.

The thick gel that has coated her since day one is starting to come off in heavy sheets.

It drips down where her back would be and she occasionally has to slide back down into the hole she came out of because her skin itches without the coating.

There's something attached to her midsection, an umbilical cord of sorts, and she has to be honest, she has no idea what kind of animal gives birth like this.

By now, she's made peace with the fact that she's no longer human.

It's actually kind of surprising that she was ever human in the first place.

There are so many species out there, plenty undiscovered, and she can't help but marvel over the fact that she was (briefly) a part of one of the most advanced.

* * *

The day the viscous fluid dries up is the same day she grows front legs.

The odd slime that's kept her body in equilibrium has begun to disappear and suddenly she's slowly being exposed to the freezing cold of the outside.

She's almost shivering but not quite because her body can't do that unless you count violent twitching when her upper body begins to tingle.

Oh, how she_ itches_.

It takes thrashing around wildly to try and relieve the itch before she rubs the skin thin enough in one area to break through.

She's wishing that she could just reach over and tear at her skin when said skin suddenly splits open and a wobbly limb spills out.

Her surprise is great enough to momentarily overwhelm the urge to scratch but once the shock wears off, she's back to flailing wildly.

It seems that getting her first limb out was a lucky break because it takes much longer to get the second one out.

Her skin is flaking off in the areas around her new limbs but all she can do is sigh in relief because that was Not Fun.

It's only after she realizes that she's fallen off the hill where the slimy hole was, does she realize that the umbilical cord has detached.

Is that good? Bad? Is she fully developed?

Should she have eyesight by now?

She can't really hear but that might be because there's so little to hear anyways.

Hmm.

She still doesn't know what she is, though.

No animal that she can think of goes through this.

* * *

For the first time since her rebirth, she feels hungry.

Is the slime edible?

It may taste gross but she isn't sure what else to eat.

She pulls herself up the squishy hill, digging in with her foreclaws when she nearly slips and lowers where she assumes her face is to the ground.

She devours the small mound of slime in an instant.

Her mouth is somewhat like a suction cup in the way that it latches onto the area and sucks.

It's kinda gross.

She can't taste it other than the feeling of muscles contracting when she swallows, a fact that she counts as a blessing.

Weird.

She spends the rest of her time eating as much as she can because she has nothing else to do and she never feels full.

* * *

Time passes and she begins to grow.

Back legs slowly appear, useless for the most part, and she starts to take more notice of her tail as it seems to be getting shorter.

Or maybe that's just her imagination.

Her suction cup mouth has begun to part at the corners like lips and she can feel odd bumps on the inside when they brush against each other.

She still can't see, a fact that she's resigned herself to having for the rest of her life, but she can hear and 'sense' the world well enough to create a mental map.

But still, she grows larger by the day.

It's something to look forward to.

* * *

She's gotten big enough that she can get onto the hill in one step.

After molting and shedding chunks of skin everywhere, she's come to realize that her species is definitely carnivorous.

Her mouth has fully parted into five distinct sections and the small bumps that she'd felt earlier turned out to be rows of small, sharp teeth.

No herbivore would have those features.

She can now walk bipedally if she chooses but going on all-fours is more comfortable.

The slime no longer sustains her and she isn't sure what to eat.

Her sense of smell has dramatically increased so she doesn't doubt she can find her way back if she gets lost, but the fear of the unknown is... petrifying.

Her first venture out is a slow crawl that hides the short burst of speed she can put on if threatened.

She bumps headfirst into a wall and has to drag her snout down said wall to find an opening.

As it turns out, there really isn't much of an opening.

All she can get to is some slimy, seaweed-like stuff that grows near the bottom of the wall.

From the way they seem to wave, jelly tendrils brushing her head as she sniffs at them, she suspects there has to be air-flow behind them.

However, her courage for the day has disappeared so she flees back to the safety of her home.

Still, it's something new in this unchanging environment of hers's so her curiosity will force her back sooner or later.

* * *

Finding out how to 'see' is more of an accident, really.

She's practicing walking bipedally, weak legs just barely holding her up, when she trips over her own feet and a particularly sensitive cluster of nerves in her elbow gets rammed into the ground.

Her first noise in this new world is an embarrassingly loud shriek of pain.

Then the sound bounces back.

The shock of finally getting an accurate reading of her surroundings is enough to dull the pain.

Echolocation.

Why didn't she think of that?

Most blind creatures have a way of viewing the world in their own way and seeing as how she doesn't have incredibly sensitive skin or even hair, for that matter…

Her next sound is less of a shriek and more of a high pitched squeal.

Petal-like lips curl up slightly in a wince.

Can she not control the volume?

Her throat contracts, trying to reach a low hum she can keep up but the only sound that will come is short and shrill.

A growl of frustration slips past her lips and wow, that's menacing.

She's pushing, pushing as hard as she can for a sound that won't come, and then something finally gives.

Her head feels like it's splitting open in pain but it's worth it because she's seeing… something.

There's no light, only blackness, but for some reason, there are white outlines of everything.

She takes a step forward.

The entire world around her ripples, certain shapes becoming more detailed the closer she gets.

Weird.

So weird.

* * *

It takes near starvation for her to gather up the courage to try and find a way out.

Her hill has become little more than a glorified mound as she has eaten her way through it.

Her body has grown a little more and her features are a little more developed, but with that comes an insatiable hunger.

A hunger that her home cannot provide for.

So fueled by desperation, she digs her way out.

It isn't easy, not by a long shot, but eventually, there's an end to the slimy seaweed and she escapes into... the street?

The peculiar scent of asphalt is not forgotten so quickly and while her 'sight' only gives her a faint outline, bending until she's pressed against the ground gives her an accurate reading on the texture.

Odd.

She still can't hear anything other than the extremely faint hum of something in the background which means it's probably safe to say there are no cars coming down the road.

Everything is too... silent to be hiding humans.

The world is much too static and unchanging to be Earth, though. Her species, after all, is certainly not one that exists on Earth. However, the seemingly human-built things she can 'see' say otherwise.

It's not long before the burning pangs of hunger remind her why she dug her way out.

So she shoves her curiosities away and smoothly transitions from a slow shuffle to an awkward gallop.

It's a while before she finds something that's edible.

* * *

The yellow eggs are a surprise.

They really shouldn't be because as she has to remind herself, despite the human-esque buildings, this isn't Earth.

She watches with unbridled interest as the yellow eggs seem to emit a fluorescent light from within and marvels at the strange little shrimp-like creates that dance as silhouettes inside of it.

However, her hunger has become a physical thing, a monster ripping at her stomach and she can't stop herself from clawing the egg apart and lowering her head to feast.

It's only after she's gorged herself on three of the eggs that she realizes that the bioluminescence of the egg's gel could be harmful to her.

Damn.

She could've just poisoned herself all because she was incapable of waiting a little longer to fish out the creatures and eat them rather than eating the egg whole.

But she's still hungry and it hasn't killed her yet so she goes back to eating the eggs from the tip to the base and everything in between.

* * *

She's pleasantly stuffed after eating all of the eggs and it's only now that her choices catch up to her.

She's huddled inside a storage room of sorts, wedged between two seaweed-covered boxed, and is almost struck down by the potency of her terror.

What if the creature that laid those eggs comes after her?

She doesn't know how to fight and would much rather flee than try.

She's also blinder than a bat and her echolocation leaves much to be desired.

She spends the rest the night (or sleeping hours because there's no way to tell time in this unchanging world) on edge and ready to flee at the slightest sound.

* * *

She wakes up to sound.

At first, she doesn't register it because it's so faint but she's up in a split-second when she realizes it's not her making the noise.

Oh, God.

She doesn't want to die yet.

Luckily the sound is faint enough that she suspects it's coming from the floor below her and she can smell something musty and _living_ downstairs.

She creeps down the slime-coated staircase, apprehension written in the tense lines of her body.

The only way out is through the hole she dug to get in and she's hoping that whatever followed her used that way in because it means that the creature should be small enough for her to take on.

She turns the corner where the eggs were and freezes.

There's a snuffling noise coming from a small, vaguely cricket-shaped creature where the eggs were.

Relief bleeds into her.

Crickets aren't carnivorous, right? Scavengers, maybe? It's possible it just smelled the decomposing eggs and wanted an easy meal.

She tries to creep past it.

Then the creature, within a split second, turns and launches itself at her.

She screams in pain, flower-like mouth opening up to its full extent as sharp teeth pierce her skin, abnormally large jaws clamping tight around her.

_ohgodohgodohgodohgod._

The sudden proximity of the creature allows her to view it and her first take on it was highly accurate because it looks just like a cricket except where the mouth should be.

Oh, God. The mouth.

There's something just plain disturbing about the fact that its mouth takes up its entire face, revealing dozens of needle-like teeth.

Needle-like teeth that are digging into her skin.

She squeals sharply and in a feat of disturbing flexibility, twists her head until she's looking at her own flank and clamps her jaws around the Lovecraftian horror.

It squeals in return but the sound is sharper and more fitting to an insect.

The creature lets go immediately and tries to flee down the hall but she isn't having any of that.

_Come here you little shit..._

She's a whole lot more pissed than scared right now because having something that scary flee from _you_ is a heady feeling. Plus she's hungry again and it's probably edible.

She launches herself down the hallway, alternating between a clumsy gait and an insensed sprint.

Mouth opens up instinctively in a shriek, the kind that sends shivers down her spine even though she was the one to make that noise, and she's feeling pretty good right now with all the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Then she turns the corner and almost enters a rather large room.

She's just close enough to 'see' the faint outlines of many, many crickets.

They're completely silent right up until the one she was chasing disturbs the bunch.

Oh no.

In a second she's immediately turned around and begun to run at her top seed.

She can't hold it for long but it's worth it because she turns the corner just in time for a wave of crickets to hit the wall instead of her.

Her fear only multiplies when their jump is powerful enough to send some of them through the plaster.

She slips out of the house, thin, lanky body allowing her to slide through slits in the seaweed where the cricket's more compact bodies cannot.

By the time they chew their way through, she's already gone.

* * *

Her next few sleeping hours are spent in a sort of simmering terror.

The wound where the cricket got her has already completely healed but the phantom pains of the clamping jaws have not yet faded. The only physical thing left behind is a distinct cresent-moon-shaped scar that sticks out on her already pale skin.

She can only hide and hope the crickets cannot track her down.

* * *

The fear fades after a week or two (she measures each period of wakefulness between sleeping hours as a day) but it never disappears either.

It turned out that she was just unlucky because the crickets aren't connected to the yellow eggs and she has yet to find any other living creature besides the crickets and the shrimpy things in the eggs.

For a while, she just wanders.

There's no method to it, just walking where her body takes her and following her nose when it claims there are more yellow eggs to be found.

Sometimes she'll even spin in a circle until she's tripping over her own feet in dizzyness and then pick a direction randomly.

More times than not she ends up in a heap on the ground, chirping with her version of giggles.

It's likely more proof that she's slowly losing her mind without stimuli to occupy herself with.

Time passes and she molts again, this time gaining longer arms and more powerful back legs.

She can no longer walk bipedally but instead run on all-fours with a sort of odd grace that she didn't have with her previously short limbs.

Her entire statue has gotten larger, much larger, and her head, and by extension, her mouth has gotten big enough that eating the yellow eggs is not quite as daunting as it used to be.

Other than that, she's mostly the same.

* * *

Her first encounter with another of her species is fairly disappointing.

She's found a town that she likes and has made what was essentially a nest in a building when a scream echos throughout the area.

She's on her feet in an instant, surging forward into the streets when a tiny, rat-like creature comes tearing out of a seaweed-covered building.

She only has a moment to think 'huh, that's new' when a large swath of the seaweed is torn down and a pale creature not unlike herself comes barreling out of it. Then it pauses, disturbingly faceless head swinging around to look at her.

The rat-like creature gets away but she barely notices as she stares down the other creature.

Then its not-face splits open into five distinct petal-shaped sections, each slice equipped with dozens of small, knife-sharp teeth.

The shriek it makes is terrifyingly loud and she resists the urge to try and scream louder just because she can.

The creature is a good deal smaller than her but she has no doubt that it's more dangerous because unlike her, it's likely been hunting for its food rather than scavenging like her.

She doesn't really want to fight it.

However, the choice is taken out of her hands when it launches itself at her and she only has a moment to act.

She can see the moment the creature regrets this when she meets it head-on and takes a large chunk of meat out of its shoulder.

Her own shoulder is bleeding slightly from scratches and her head has faint teeth marks that are starting to bleed but she's never felt better.

This time, she takes the incentive and goes at it with the intent to kill, mouth open as wide as she can make it.

Both of them are on their hindlegs, mouths fully open and braced against each other. Their arms are somewhat useless but they're close enough together that she can just barely claw at the other's back and she can feel herself tipping forward, about to knock over the other. **(A/N This scene is cool to imagine. Just look up pictures of komodo dragons fighting and you'll see what I mean)**

The grappling fight is over in an instant when she flips the other over on its back.

She takes a large chunk of meat out of its stomach and she has no idea if her species is cannibalistic but she sure isn't giving up fresh meat.

It takes pinning it down and eating out as much of its insides as she can for it finally die.

Her methods are probably extremely cruel but she can't really bring herself to care.

For the first time in a while, she's completely full, almost to the point of being stuffed.

* * *

Something that she's found interesting about her species is all the familiar characteristics of Earthern predators combined into one.

Like a wolf, if the food is available, she will eat every last bite until it's gone, even if she is full to the point of bursting. She can last long, months at a time, without food when she has a big meal like that.

In a way similar to a shark, she can detect blood from miles away. It doesn't even have to be blood, either. The fluid that fills the yellow eggs is consistently leaking out from the base and then drying to form a gluey substance that anchors the egg to the ground. With her sense of smell, finding the fluid (that stinks of sulfur when exposed to air) is very easy.

The way of fighting, grappling, with the other of her species is uncannily similar to a Komodo dragon's way of fighting and her echolocation can be compared to a bat's sonar. The need to stop wandering and secure territory is a characteristic shared by most animals but the auditory marking is a characteristic she associates with birds. The nest-building is also another birdlike characteristic she can think of.

It's just so... interesting to her.

* * *

Time passes.

She discovers more creatures, most of them predators but no match for her, and promptly chases them out of her territory.

She grows again, this time massively, and her ability to 'see' has become stronger until she can now distinguish many more details than before.

The rat creatures die easily and they're the first to finally disappear from her territory.

The rest of them, mostly biting bugs and the odd abnormally long lizard creature disappear soon after.

Then she's just left alone with the yellow eggs that seem to pop up like weeds during spring.

She doesn't mind, not exactly, it's just very... lonely out here.

* * *

She's digging at seaweed when she senses a presence.

Her 'sight' tells her that there's no one there as does her nose but something in her says otherwise.

So she freezes and focuses on that otherworldly sense, reaching out and... connects.

The wall of slime disappears, as do her surroundings, but she can't find it in herself to fear whatever this is.

There's a thin layer of water, a puddle maybe, stretching out around her as far as she can see.

Every step she takes sends out a white outline of ripples and then she hears the splash of something else, something_ too close to her_\- and her heads turns-

She stops as does the very much _human _child.

_What?_

The little girl with the shaved head and weird body suit whimpers and she wants to hunt, to tear, and what is she doing, this a human, not another of her species and-

Human.

A human.

There's a human.

There's a human right in front of her and this isn't Earth.

She sits down and cocks her head to the side like a dog, attempting to make herself seem a little less threatening.

The girl, _is it even a girl, she has no idea, it's been so long since she was human too_, stops whimpering but she can see the little human shaking from here.

She wants to greet it because humans are friendly, right? Some positive touch would be nice.

The girl sudden chokes on a whimper when she almost forgets how terrifying her smile is and has to abort the whole thing.

Then the girl disappears, throwing her out of whatever this weird space is and damn that is one _killer_ headache.

She doesn't see the little human for a while after that.


End file.
